The Flower Of Life
by animegirl12202
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are betothed with one another, Hinata was frightened by Sasuke, but their first encounter proved her wrong. She had a very good impression on him on their first encounter. they had many obstacles blocking their love and bond from connecting. They then beleived that if they truly love each other, they would contiue beleiveing in love. Read to find out what happens.
1. Camellia

The Flower of Life

**Haha this is 2****nd**** piece from me, even though the first one isn't finish yet lolz. OK PLEASE REVIEW! THIS IS A SASUHINA FANFICTION! I HOPE ALL THE SASUHINA PEOPLE WOULD LIKE THIS TEEHEE!**

**Camellia**

She slowly stirred from her sleep, it was dead quiet, no noise, no rain drops falling, only the sound of winds singing a lullaby. She wasn't scared though, because she always was alone. Her father had deemed her unworthy and to get rid of her, he had betrothed her to someone she has been scared for a long time. Sasuke Uchiha was his name, his father and her father are the 2 greatest Clan Leader ever to be known and they so happen to be friends. They have met by chance in the Camellia Garden that SHE has so carefully taken care of.

"Hinata- Sama, you must be awake due to the shuffling you are making" the maid said quietly.

"U-Uhmm. Hai Gomenasai. I didn't mean to c-cause a d-d-disturbance to you" she mumbled back barely letting the maid here her.

"Hinata- sama you will be escorted to Sasuke- Sama's house for a brief talk about your marriage, please be ready in less than 30 minutes if possible." The maid had clearly pointed out she does not like Hinata due to the tone of her voice.

"H-Hai. I will be d-done in 10 m-minutes" Hinata replied.

Hinata got up as quickly as possible and dressed up in her best Kimono, to show even in a rush she can be in proper attire.

Neji stood by the door and watch as Hinata stepped out, nearly bumping into him. He looked at her and saw the sadness and yearning for someone's acknowledgement. Neji knew how she felt and stood by her side when she needed him. Hinata smiled, looked up at him and gave a curt nod. The maid was running to Hinata's room, about to tell her that it was time to go, but stopped and softened her face when she saw Neji there.

"Hinata make sure you don't stutter, it will make your father mad. Promise me to be happy okay?" Neji said

"H-Hai, Neji-nii-san. I will n-not make an f-fool of m-myself. A-Arigatou Neji-nii-san." She said quietly as she was about to leave with the maid.

Neji knew it won't be a pleasant visit, but he hoped best comes to Hinata, if anything were to happen to her, he would be responsible.

**At the Uchiha village~~~~~~~/'''''**

_Knock Knock_

"I suppose that is Hinata. Sorry for her tardiness. ENTER!" Hiashi Hyuga was flustered by his daughter's tardiness to such an important meeting.

Hinata opened the sliding door slowly and quietly, not making a sound to interrupt anything that is going on. She bowed to her father and to the Uchiha family and took the seat next to her father.

"Ok, now that we are all here, let us continue." Hiashi said firmly.

Fugaku Uchiha nodded his head and said, "Right. Ok so brief summary for Hinata. You are betrothed to my son, Sasuke Uchiha, by the saying of your father." Fugaku was happy for his son to have such a pretty and caring fiancé, but he showed no emotion.

Hiashi added, "Hinata this is final, do you understand your duties as a Hyuga?"

Hinata nodded and mumbled, "H-Hai."

Hiashi shook his head and said, "You must not stutter in the Uchiha's presence, it is a sign of weakness. Do not stutter. Am I understood?"

Hinata nodded her head afraid that if she said anything she would stutter and that would anger her father a lot. She stayed quiet and stared at the Raven haired boy with black pulverizing eyes. He nodded at her whenever she stared and looked back at his father whenever he was asked a question. Sasuke never really liked Hinata, nor did he notice her presence, but he LOVED that she was not wild, crazy and a bitch like Sakura. He liked the kind, sensitive but active kind. Hinata was just so shy and quiet that no one even acknowledges her.

Sasuke noticed how uncomfortable Hinata was and asked her, "Hinata, do you want to take a walk with me to the garden?" Hinata and the others were surprised by his sudden outburst. Hiashi said to his daughter," You should go; it might improve your relationship. Just go, do not interfere here.''

Hinata stared at her father and nodded; she stood up and let Sasuke lead her out of the room. She took a long breath when they were outside. She looked at the flowers and realized they were Red Camellias and Lavenders, she noticed a large Sakura tree in the way back. She smiled and looked gratefully at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled back and led her through the aisle of Camellia bushes.

Hinata was just very happy to be able to finally breath. Sasuke had ordered one of the maids to bring tea and sweets to the outdoor parlor. When they reached the parlor she was surprised that it was also decorated with flowers. When the mid brought the tea and sweets over, Hinata realized that the tea was Lavender tea and the sweets were made from Rose, Chrysanthemum and Jasmine.

She looked at Sasuke and bend over to kiss him on the cheek, she never had felt free in her life.

"T-Thank y-you Sasuke- kun." She mumbled

They both blushed and when Sasuke was going to kiss her back-

"Hinata we are going home. Get here now!" Hiashi hollered to her

Sasuke looked irritated and gave Hinata a weird smile. Hinata nodded and ran to her father, bowing to the Uchiha family as they left.

**So how bout it? I kinda liked this one, even though it is only my 2****nd**** piece of work. The first one was not even complete and I didn't want to keep all my fans waiting, so might as well start a new one. Lolz im becoming more weird everyday! OK PLEASE REVIEW ON HOW U LIKE THIS one!**


	2. Sakura

**Sakura/ Cherry Blossoms**

**Lol I love you guys. My new fans are awesome, I promise to not let you guys down. I will make this a better Fan fiction then my GaaHina one! I promise, you can count me in anyway to make this an awesome fan fiction!**

** 1220: it is to show her gratitude towards Sasuke.**

**Suicune4ever****: Thank you.**

**Iss: Oki thanks for the tip, I promise to make you proud.**

**KawaiiKURLY****: Haha, yep. Sorry for making you excited and then disappointed lol.**

**SasuHina: Thanks! Love your name as well. I will update ASAP! Please wait hehe.**

** : Ha-ha I will make more!**

**Wendbria: lolz, thanks I will make more ASAP!**

_**Now that I am finish with answering the reviews. If I miss anyone, I am terribly sorry for that! Let us BEGIN!**_

"Hinata, your duties remember that. I do not care if you agree or not. Am I understood?"

"Y-Yes, father. I u-understand. I will make you and the Hyuga clan p-proud."

"Good. Also get rid of that annoying stutters, it shows weakness."

Hinata nodded and continued walking with her father back to the compound. Hinata dislikes talking to her father. Hiashi Hyuga has always favored the younger one of his daughters, Hanabi Hyuga. Hinata walked side by side with her father without saying anything, she was too frightened to say anything.

_**Hyuga Compound~~~~~/**_

Neji walked up and greeted them a Welcome Back greeting with a respectful bow. Neji also disliked how Hiashi favors Hanabi more than Hinata, when he should treat them equally. Hinata and Neji walked to her room and when they were going to enter-

"Hinata! Sasuke Uchiha has a messenger out here for you! Get here now!" Hiashi hollered from the front office.

"O-okay…" Hinata sighed and smiled warmly at Neji before walking to the door, opening it and coming face to face to the messenger, causing both of them to blush. He coughed to clear the tension in the air and opened his mouth to say:

"Sasuke- sama has sent me to tell you that HE requests a dinner with you tomorrow night. 9' o clock sharp. You will meet up with him by the Sakura tree in front of the training ground." He finished reading the scroll and looked at the Hyuga Heiress.

Hinata looked blankly at the messenger but regained her senses and nodded at the messenger saying, "O-okay. T-thank you. I p-promise to be there."

The messenger nodded at Hinata and in a flash of smoke he disappeared. Hinata turned around to see Neji and Hanabi standing by the door chuckling, she blushed the shade of rose and walked towards them.

"Soo….Hinata- nee has a date with Sasuke Uchiha!" Hanabi teased.

Neji could only smiled and chuckle at how Hinata was embarrassed at it. Hinata ran inside blushing so red, one of the maids thought she had a fever and ran after her. Hinata stopped in front of her room and the maid asked kindly, "Hinata sama are you sick? Please tell me."

That maid was the only maid that has ever been kind to Hinata since she was a little kid. Hinata shook her head at the maid and stuttered, "N-no. Nana- san, I a-am f-fine. P-please rest a-assured."

The maid nodded and excused herself and continued to her normal duties as a Hyuga maid.

Hinata went in her room to calm herself down; Neji knocked on the door and told her that Dinner was served. Hinata mumbled a thank you and that she will be there in a second. When Hinata was ready she and Neji walked to the dining table together. They all ate in silence when Hiashi said-

"Hinata, how are you and the Uchiha boy?"

"G-Good…." Hinata replied.

"Good." Hiashi repeated.

After the long, silent dinner; Hinata went to get ready for bed and went straight to sleep when her head hit the pillow. This was once that she has ever slept so soundly in her life.

_**NEXT AFTERNOON~~~/**_

"Hinata nee. Are you ready for the date? Huh? Huh?" Hanabi has pestered Hinata since morning about her "Date".

"Y-yes, Hanabi. I am f-fully r-ready." Hinata replied.

_Knock Knock_

"I suppose that is Neji nii nii, if I am correct." Hanabi said

Neji walked into the room and looked at Hanabi, then to Hinata and said, "Are you ready for tonight?"

Hinata blushed and nodded at Neji. Neji looked at Hanabi and they both thought the same thing: _She needs some clothes and a makeover._

Neji and Hanabi grinned at each other and pulled Hinata with them to the village stores.

Neji explained to Hiashi, "We will be escorting Hinata to pick an outfit fitting for a Dinner visit to the Uchiha's."

Hiashi sipped his tea and looked at Neji, then over to Hanabi and Hinata. He nodded his head and said, "Do not disappoint me, Hinata."

Hinata nodded her head and bowed her head respectfully as Hanabi pushed her gently out the house. Neji bowed to his uncle and ran to Hinata and Hanabi, who were waiting for him by the gate.

_**AT THE KONOHA VILLAGE SHOPPING CENTER~~~/**_

"Hinata sama, what kind of dress would you like?" neji asked politely

"I- I am not s-sure…s-sorry." Hinata mumbled a reply.

"YO HINATA CHAN!" a loud voice yelled out.

Hinata turned around to the sound of the voice and saw a blonde hair, blue eyes boy running towards her along with a girl with pink hair and emerald color eyes. It was Naruto and Sakura.

Hinata smiled at them and Naruto had stopped in the nick of time before colliding with the shy girl. Hinata blushed at how close they were and Naruto took couple steps back to be able to see her fully.

Sakura came to them and slapped Naruto on the head for being too loud and scarring Hinata. She smiled at Hinata and said Hi.

"SO. Hinata chan, what brings you here?" Sakura asked.

"I-I am here t-to b-buy c-clothes." Hinata replied

Neji whispered to Hinata, "Please Hinata-sama, we are short on time, let us be going now.''

Hinata nodded at Neji and turned to Sakura and Naruto, "I am sorry, I must be going now. See you later, I am terribly sorry."

Sakura nodded and said bye, while Naruto pouted, hugged her and said his bye.

Hinata blushed and Neji helped her to meet up with Hanabi in front of a dress shop.

"Hinata nee, Neji nii nii, let's go in now!" Hanabi said with excitement.

They all entered the shop and met a woman with a bright smile and escorted them inside. Neji said to the saleslady, "Please find a dress suitable for Hinata- sama, this girl over here." he pointed to Hinata and the saleslady smiled and nodded. She brought couple of dresses to Hinata for her to try on. There were 3 that Hinata has liked so far.

_A dress embedded with a camellia on the side, it was the color of lavender_

_The color of sky blue and it was frilly and it looks as if it was a rose._

_A red dress with cherry blossoms in an X pattern._

Hinata liked all 3 but she didn't know which to go with and decided to choose to 1st one. They went to the cashier to pay for the dress and as they walked out, they thanked the saleslady for her assistance.

They headed to the makeup studio for Hinata to get her makeup done. They stepped in and were surprised to see Sakura there. Sakura smiled when she saw Hinata and went over to greet her once again.

"Hinata chan, what is such an important day today huh?" Sakura asked curiously

"N-Nothing Sakura-chan." Hinata replied.

Hanabi pulled on Hinata's sleeve and whispered, "We should be hurrying, and it is almost nightfall."

Hinata nodded and asked Sakura, "S-Sakura chan, c-can you do m-my m-makeup please?"

Sakura smiled brightly and replied, "Of Course, I will turn you into a beautiful flower. Trust me."

Hinata smiled at Sakura and allowed Sakura to lead her to a chair. Hanabi stood next to Hinata as she took her seat. Neji stood by the door reading a magazine.

First Sakura did her eyes, blue eye shadow and black eyeliner. Hinata did not need any mascara because her eyelashes were very long and beautiful. Then she did her lips, with slightly pink and shiny lip-gloss. Finally her hair was placed in half with a bow tied. It was also curled at the end; it made her look so elegant. Lastly a beautiful flower placed in her hair.

Hinata was stunned to see what she actually looked like. She bowed to Sakura and thanked her so much. Neji glanced at Hinata and was so shocked he dropped the magazine he was reading and Hanabi was frozen in awe. They all left when Hinata became embarrassed.

_**HYUGA COMPOUND AGAIN~~~~~/**_

Hinata went to her room and slipped on the dress. She glanced at the time, 8:30, she still had some time to spare. She thought, _"Maybe I should ask father for an opinion. But if I ask him, he will say something mean. I guess I look fine" _

"Hinata it is time." Neji said

"O-Okay…." Hinata mumbled and stepped out from her room.

Neji shocked to see Hinata had become so beautiful. He turned around and led Hinata outside when-

"HINATA! COME HERE NOW!" Hiashi hollered.

Hinata sighed and walked to her father and bowed. Hiashi stared at Hinata and said, "You are missing something." He walked to her and placed a necklace around her neck.

"This was your mother's." he said

Hinata stood in shock and thanked her father and walked to Neji who was also shocked. Neji just stood there and looked at Hinata's necklace. Hiashi coughed and said, "Get going now."

Neji and Hinata bowed to Hiashi and walked outside. Hanabi just walked to her father and smiled at him and walked out to Neji and Hinata and waved at them goodbye; she walked back inside and bowed to her father and went back to her room.

_**AT THE SAKURA TREE~~~~~/**_

Sasuke was already there and when the 2 Hyuga came he nodded at Neji and took Hinata's hand. Neji walked away and back to the Hyuga Compound, leaving Hinata with Sasuke. Sasuke was surprised to see how beautiful Hinata looked. He smiled at Hinata and led her back to the Uchiha Village.

_**AT THE UCHIHA VILLAGE~~~~/**_

As Sasuke and Hinata enter, there were many people eyeing them. Hinata bowed at Sasuke's parent and his brother, Itachi. They nodded at her and gave her a warm smile.

Fugaku said to a maid, "Bring out the food now."

Hinata smiled at Sasuke and let Fugaku show her the way to the Dining table. It was big like the Hyuga Main branch's dining table.

The maid brought all the food to the dining table and helped Hinata take her seat next to Sasuke and Itachi. The time went by fast due to the silence. When everyone is finish the first to leave was Hinata and Sasuke. Sasuke had taken her to the garden once again. He gave her his jacket to wear in case she gets a cold and I would be very troublesome.

They went and sat under the Big Sakura Tree and Hinata accidentally fell asleep on Sasuke's shoulder. She was very comfortable and the breeze was calm that it made her very calm and content for the very first time.

Sasuke said to himself, "I wish she will come to forget Naruto and come to me."

He sighed and brushed Hinata's bangs with his fingers.

They stayed like that for couple of hours unknowingly Itachi was there and up in the tree looking at them from above. He snickered to himself and looked up at the gracious moon…

**WELL CHAPTER 2 WAS SUPER LONG, IM SORRY IF IT IS BOREING! I TRIED TO MAKE IT U LIKE IT! PLEASE REVIEEW AND TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG!**


	3. Roses

**Roses**

**Well well I have new readers/fans lolz. Thank you so much for all those who have read and continue to review to correct what I have did wrong, I appreciate that. Now for the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine! Actually this whole thing is dedicated to her, but this chapter is dedicated to another friend. Hehehe **

_**SasuHina**_**: Haha yepz! Here's a little hint, Itachi will also start falling in love with Hinata as well!**

_**Wendbria**_**: Wow very long reviews love it! I'm trying to make it like the anime, as you said it they are the quiet types. I will make a little more interaction between the two so it is not Boring! Lol Thank you for always reviewing!**

_**TachiAsh: **_**I will update as fast as I can so I can you HAPPY! And yes he is .**

_** 1220:**_** Yea no prob! And oh I'm so sorry for making it so idiotic. I'm a baka now :0**

_**I think I am done with reviews right?! Sorry if I missed you so sorry, I am in a hurry to update for all of you! You guys are what keep me in writing these fan fictions, I you guys are ok, you can read my other fan fiction although it is quiet stupid-ish. Let us Begin NOW!**_

"_Roses are red, violets are blue, sugars are sweet. And so are you." We hear this every time, but do we hear this from the one you admire and treasure the most? _

"Hinata…..Hinata chan, wake up. It is time to go back in before you catch a cold." Sasuke mumbled as he shook Hinata to wake up.

The now stirring Hinata was quiet shocked to see herself on Sasuke's lap. She immediately got up and mumbled an apology to Sasuke. Sasuke got up casually and brushed off any leaves that had landed on his lap. They walked side by side and entered the house together, as they walk they heard couple house maids whisper to each other. Hinata blushed again on how they were talking about how close they were.

"Hinata chan, do you perhaps want to go back home now? It is dark and cold." Sasuke suggested

"I-I am fine, b-but if y-you I-insist, then I s-shall take my l-leave now." Hinata stuttered

"Yo Sasuke, why don't you take her home hmm?" a voice said

Both Hinata and Sasuke turned to the sound of the voice, and both surprised to see Itachi leaning on the wall with a small smirk on his face. Hinata blushed when Itachi gave her a wink and walked up to them. As he reached them he gave a small pat on his brother's head and stalked off into the main hall. Sasuke gave a small grunt and blushed; he turned to Hinata and said, "Shall we get going?" Hinata gave a small nod and smiled. As they head out the gates, they were met by a male with beautiful spiked up blonde hair. He smirked when he saw the two. Hinata blushed at the sight of the young man while Sasuke yelled out, "Naruto! What do you think you are doing in front of MY house?!"

The young man gave a small shrug and walked off into the dark alley. Hinata looked at the now disappearing Naruto with a slight smile barely visible, but VERY visible to Sasuke's eyes.

"_Why doesn't she look at me like that? She IS my fiancée NOT his! Ugh" _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke looked at Hinata and whispered, "We should go now." Hinata simply nodded and walked along with the Uchiha boy.

_**AT THE HYUGA COMPOUND ~~~~~~~/**_

"Bye Hinata. I uhm will uhh go back now…." Sasuke said in a hushed tone.

"O-ok uhh….b-bye Sasuke k-kun." Hinata replied quietly.

_**FWOOOOSH~~~~~**_

"Oh looky looky here. I spy a cute couple Haha." A voice said from above

"Haha I spy a Hyuga and a Uchiha." Another voice said.

"…shut up….." a deep voice said

Hinata and Sasuke looked up and saw 3 black human figures standing on top of the Hyuga Compound's rooftop.

The 3 figures stepped out from the shadow and jumped down to greet the now shocked and expressionless Sasuke and Hinata.

"Gaara of the Sand…..Kankuro puppet master….and Temari user of wind jutsu…" Sasuke whispered to Hinata.

"We do not want to harm you Hyuga, we are here for business, now if you will excuse us. May we enter?" Gaara said in a stern and demanding tone.

Hinata was terrified, even looking in those sea green eyes and hearing his voice. Sasuke stepped in and said, "Of course you may NOT enter."

Gaara's eyes narrowed and Temari stepped in as well, "Well it is not your business UCHIHA!"

Gaara glanced at Hinata who was shivering with fear and he decided to just go in. Sasuke tried to stop him but was faced with a puppet; Kankuro, puppet master, has blocked his path. Sasuke grabbed Hinata and forced his way through the puppet. "Kankuro get in here now, sheesh stop meddling with little kids." Temari hollered.

Hinata stumbled behind Sasuke and they both went to the Dojo where Hinata's father and Hanabi were training.

_**TSSSSSSH FOOMPH~~~~~**_

"Hiashi we are here on special orders." Gaara said as he entered the dojo.

"YOU BROKE DOWN MY DOOR AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO LISTEN TO YOU! Delirious little children" Hiashi said in an angered tone.

"I do not expect you to listen; this is what the Kazekage and Hokage have decided, so you MUST listen." Gaara glared at Hiashi.

"FINE." Hiashi yelled

Hiashi led Gaara and the others to the main hall where they discussed.

"I, Gaara, have been ordered to marry your daughter, Hinata Hyuga. As stated from the Kazekage in order to create peace in the realm." Gaara stated

_**GASP~**_

"W-what?!" Sasuke yelled.

"…This was ordered of Gaara sheesh, do you actually think Gaara wants to marry a girl like her?!" Temari stated.

"I DON'T SEE WHATS WRONG WITH LADY HINATA, YOU OLD PIG!" Neji hollered.

Neji had overheard the conversation when he was making tea for his uncle Hiashi. It was absurd when he heard that offensive statement.

"Do you actually think you are better? I bet Hinata is 100x as beautiful as you! It's absurd!" Neji continued

"I will not allow you to continue to put down my sister, am I clear?" Gaara said in a threatening tone.

"…whatever…BUT I WILL NOT ALLOW HINATA TO MARRY A MONSTER!" Neji stormed out the room and went to his own room and slammed the door shut.

"…" silence filled the room.

"I t-think I w-will g-go to the r-rose g-garden for a l-little. S-Sasuke Kun a-accompany m-me?" Hinata said. Sasuke nodded his head and followed the petite girl out while the remainders talked about the marriage proposal.

_**IN THE ROSE GARDEN~~~/**_

Hinata sobbed and said,"W-why me? W-why Sasuke Kun?!"

Sasuke looked at the girl and hugged her, "Its ok Hinata chan, you have me. I will always be there for you. Promise."

It felt like a long time until Gaara hollered, "What are you two doing?"

Sasuke was angered, "What does it look like?! You made her life miserable. You're a monster! Leave!"

Hinata peeked from Sasuke's chest and her eyes were swollen and red. She stuttered out, "G-Gaara san, w-what did father s-say?"

Sasuke was shocked to even see the girl talk to that THING!

"He said, I will marry you, on one condition. But I will not tell you because I have a reason not to." He stated and walked back towards the house. He turned around and stated, "You cannot be close to him, and I will not tolerate that. Also come back in, your father wants BOTH of you back in."

"_What is the condition? I wonder" Hinata thought._

Sasuke looked at Hinata and Hinata looked up at Sasuke. They got detached from one another and blushed. Both of them walked back inside the house with Gaara in front of them.

_**IN THE HYUGA HOUSE HOLD~~~~~~/**_

"F-father, you r-requested me?" Hinata asked

"Ah. Yes Hinata. Come here Hinata."

"y-yes father''

"I want to hear your opinion on who you want to be your spouse."

"O-h. I a-am not s-sure I want t-to choose o-one y- yet."

"You must! It is your duty as the Hyuga Heiress. You have 2 choices Gaara of the Desert or Sasuke Uchiha."

"B-but I h-heard there w-was one c-condition for Gaara san to m-m-m-marry me."

"Ah yes. There is that, but I want to hear your opinion first. Now tell me Hinata."

"M-must I?"

"YES!"

"O-oh. I uhm…..c-choose…G….S…"

**THAT'S IT! HAHA SURPRISE! I don't want to give it out that quickly! I will leave you guys guessing on who it is until I update the new chapter! Ok please review and tell me what I have made mistakes on! Thank you and also I LOVE YOU GUYS! 3 **


	4. Lotus

Lotus

**Arigatou! I love you guys thank you for always reviewing especially the people who has been reviewing since it first started! Now For The Reviews!**

**SasuHina: ****Lol if it was Itachi then it wouldn't be a SasuHina fanfic right?! And I would definitely update soon! For You and Everyone Else!**

**NaviTheGoddess****: Haha thank you very much for finding this interesting. I try to make this fic suited to everyone's liking. Thank you very much again! Please Review more and more o**

**Mac2:**** Ahh Gomenasai. Yes Sensei I would go with your advice! Thank You SO Much!**

**KawaiiKURLY: ****Haha I love your spikiness! It could be SasuHina, Gaahina or Itahina! Which would it be?! Eh hehe I'm loving you more and more!**

**Am I done? Any more I miss I am terribly sorry! Gomenasai! Now if I am finish let us begin with the Fic!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I-I-I….I choose…..eh…uhh….S-sorry, I c-can't c-choose. B-but if I h-had to c-choose, I-I would l-like to c-choose-"

"You cannot choose?"

"H-Hai."

-Sigh-, "Hinata, why are you always making things so difficult." Hiashi stated

"I-I am t-terribly sorry." Hinata muttered

This is a hard decision for Hinata and one wrong choice would cost her, her entire love life forever. Hiashi has never cared for Hinata, let alone her Love life. She thought more of Sasuke instead of Gaara, considering he is a Monster in her eyes.

"Ok, Take your leave now, Dismissed."

Hinata walks out slowly and glanced back, then walked out and gently closed the door behind her.

"Hinata-sama, what is your decision?" a voice said lowly

"N-No O-one, Neji nii san." Hinata Replied

"I see, but I would state right no, that I would not DEFINETELY NOT allow you to marry Sabaku Gaara." Neji said

"I see…"

"I shall take my leave now, Please sleep early Hinata Sama." Neji waved a hand and turned around to leave.

Hinata walked to her room and drifted off to sleep, a long and sorrowful dream came.

_In Hinata's Dream~~~~~~~_

"You Must Choose ME, or else your family, friends, village would disappear!"

"No, Choose Me Hinata chan. I love you, please Hinata.''

"Hinata Sama, choose wisely, don't choose someone who would hurt you."

"I-I D-don't know, L-Leave M-me ALONE!"

Hinata tried to run away from the voices, running and running. She was cornered by voices of wall and cried her eyes out. She must choose someone quickly before her beloved people would be decease.

"STOP!" her eyes popped open to the thundering weather, _sigh_, _that was just a dream…_

**FWOOOSHHH BOOM**

"Hinata Sama, so. I suppose your answer is me." The shadow said

"W-who are y-you?" Hinata shuddered in fear

The shadow stepped out to reveal SABAKU GAARA.

"G-G-GAARA!"

**BAM**

"WHAT HAPPENED HINATA?" Neji burst into her room, his eyes slowly drifted from the frightened Hinata to the deathly Sabaku Gaara.

"You! What did you do to Hinata?!"

"Nothing. I just simply want to know if Hinata's answer would be me." Gaara said coolly.

"Oh, But I am sure her answer would be a NO." Neji stated then gazing over to the Hinata who was shivering with fear

Neji ran to Hinata's side and pulled her into a tight hug, Gaara glared at Neji and growled, "Get Your Hands off of Hinata NOW!"

"Leave you monster!" Neji turned back to Gaara

"Hinata stop, he will be gone. Hinata control yourself ." Neji's voice was full of concern and love

Hinata looked up at Neji and sobbed, "N-Neji nii san?"

"Yes, I am Neji, Hinata Sama, please calm down!"

"DO NOT TOUCH HER!" Gaara yelled "She is my Fiance not yours!"

"Haha, a love war eh?" Another voice said.

"Who's there?!" Neji and Gaara asked in sync

"Hinata remember my voice?" the man asked.

"I-Itachi san?" Hinata guessed

"Haha, you sure remember my voice well eh Hinata chan." Itachi said as he stalked up to the 3 kids.

"Long time no see…Itachi." Neji said

"Ah yes, Long time no see Neji." He replied "Hinata, I came to tell you, Sasuke would be waitig for you tomorrow at the Lotus pond."

"H-Hai Itachi san. T-Thank Y-you." Hinata mumbled

Itachi walked to Neji and Hinata, he bend down to Hinata and kissed her cheek softly. "Sweet Dreams now Hinata. And as for the rest of you. Go Back To Sleep!"

Hinata blushed deeply and glanced at Itachi who winked back at her before disappearing into the Night Sky. Gaara stood there stunned at what just happened, Neji layed Hinata back down and tucked her to bed before dragging Gaara out the door.

"Quit yanking on my wardrobe Hyuga." Gaara snarled

"Ok fine." Neji flung Gaara next to him and let his wardrobe go swiftly.

Gaara brushed out his clothes and looked at Neji," I am going to go back to my siblings."

_**FWOOMPH**_

_And that Gaara was gone by the speed of ligt._

"Thank Buddha." Neji said and then he walked back to his room.

_**NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_Knock Knock_

"Hinata sama, it is your meeting time with Sasuke Sama now." A maid said

"Y-yes."

"Please dress up lady like because the Lotus Pond is a sacred place."

"I k-know, is t-the o-orchard kimono o-okay?" Hinata asked one of the maids

"Haha Hinata sama, that is perfect ." Nana said

"Nana san! T-thank y-you." Hinata looked up gratefully at the maid Nana.

"Let me do your makeup Hinata sama."

"H-Hai!" Hinata smiled brightly

_**At The Lotus Pond~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Hinata chan! Right here!" Sasuke waved

Hinata blushed at the silly Sasuke and walked up to him.

"O-ohiyo Sasuke kun." Hinata greeted

"Good Morning, did you sleep well?" Sasuke asked

"Y-yes, uhmm… w-what are w-we doing t-today?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Oh yea, uhh…let's just go on a d-date?" Sasuke said

Hinata blushed and smiled, "O-okay."

_Yes it is going smoothly! Ah I just hope-_

"Yo look who we have here eh."

The two looked behind them and saw Itachi and Gaara walking up to them. Itachi smiled to Hinata which caused her to blush and Gaara to slap him with a gust of sand.

"Ouch! Darn Gaara that hurts!" Itachi groaned

"Hehehe…hehehe." Hinata tried to surpress her laughter which turned into a giggle.

The guys looked at Hinata with a shocked expression. "Ah S-sorry. Hehehe "

"Don't mind if we join your date eh?" Gaara asked

Sasuke Glared at Gaara and Itachi-_ This is suppose to be only Hinata and I! Damn that Itachi and Gaara!_

"Hinata c'mon, Itachi nii wants to join C'mon." Itachi said lowly and softly in a luring tone.

Hinata blushed so deeply and nodded slowly.

"Yes! Thank you Hinata." Itachi said as he went to hug Hinata tightly causing the 2 boys to glow with Jelousy.

"Yo It's Hinata!" hyper active voice said.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke asked with surprise

"Sup Sasuke and Itachi." Naruto bounced up to them and smiling at Hinata but glared at Gaara.

"Hey Naruto"

"ugh….."

"H-hello N-Naruto kun."

"Mmm…."

"Mind if I join? The more the Merrier right Sasuke?" Naruto said

Hinata looked at Sasuke, then at Naruto and nodded. She smiled and they started walking to the Festival.

Gaara and Sasuke were beside Hinata and both of them kept sending death glares to each other throughout the whole time.

Itachi carried Hinata on his shoulder from time to time, to let Hinata see what is above all the crowd of people. They laughed with each other causing the others to be jelous. Naruto sometimes held Hinata's hand just in case she gets lost in the crowd. Each time she felt his hands on hers she would blush deeply.

**KYAAAAAA ITS UCHIHA SASUKE!**

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?!"

"UCHIHA?!"

"KYAAA ITS BOTH OF THE UCHIHA'S!"

Crowds of people gathered around the Uchiha boys and forced Gaara, Hinata and Naruto to separate into different places. Gaara and Naruto found each other but they culdnt manage to fid Hinata through the crowd. Gaara hovered above the crowd but couldn't find her, he flew to the Uchiha's and told them that Hinata went missing.

"_WHERE DID SHE GO?" They all wondered._

**WHAT WOULD HAPPEN DURING THE FESTIVAL WHEN HINATA GETS LOST AND WHO WOULD FIND HER?!**

**Please Review and tell me what I did wrong! Thank You very much!**


	5. Sunflower

Sunflower

**Aish sorry for not updating sooner, I had so much Homework and School stuff! I'm not going to answer the reviews sorry, but still continue to review, I love Your Reviews! Thank you very much! Let's begin Hehehe.**

"Hinata! Hinata where are you!"

"Hinata Chan! Come out, where are you! Hinata"

"This isn't going to work, let's split up into pairs" Itachi recommended.

"Okay! Uhm Sasuke and I will go together." Naruto said

"Hm. I'm going alone. Itachi don't follow me." Gaara said and stalked off into one direction.

"Ok Let's goes!" Itachi said

They all ran into different directions, hoping to find Hinata as soon as possible.

/

**Hinata POV**

"Where am I?" Hinata wondered

"Uhmm e-excuse me m-mister…..B-but where is t-this p-place?" Hinata asked a man.

"Oh. Miss is you lost? Come with me." The man said in a sly tone.

"Oh w-why Thank y-you. Your s-such a kind m-man." Hinata said with a warm smile. This man was so kind to a stranger. But what is he really thinking.

Hinata followed the stranger into a place where no other people where around, she thought that the man was bringing her out of the festival into the clearing where many others are.

"Miss. Are you perhaps tired? We have been walking for a long time now."

"Ah. N-no. My f-friends must b-be w-worried about m-me. I c-can continue." Hinata replied

"If you say so."

The man led her into the deep forest. "Ok we are here." He said

"W-Where are w-we?!" Hinata asked. She was starting to get scared, it was pitch dark and there were no other people around.

"I brought you away from the crowd. See what a kind man I am. Haha." He said slyly

"W-what a-are you doing!?" Hinata was frightened now. "SASUKE! ITACHI! NARUTO! H-HELP!"

"No one can hear you. Scream all you like." He was now laughing like a maniac.

Hinata looked around and ran into the direction where the man wasn't looking. She ran for her life but she just couldn't run in her kimono. She was caught easily and pinned down by the man. He tore open her kimono. She cried and said,"P-please s-stop. I'll d-do a-anything. P-please. Please….."

"Haha. I want your body! Scream! Scream with agony!"

"P-please. N-no.!" Hinata screamed for her life as the man continue to tear her kimono.

/

**SASUKE AND NARUTO POV**

"Hinata! Hinata! Can you hear me?!"

"Excuse me. Have you seen a girl about 5 inches tall, small petite face, she also has bluish hair with white, lavender eyes?" Sasuke asked

"No sorry." The person replied.

"This is going to take forever. How can she have gone that far?" Naruto asked

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this." Sasuke replied.

"Whatever let's just hurry." Naruto said

The two continued to search for Hinata, asking people around and sales people if they have seen her. But so far, no luck.

/

**GARRA POV**

Where can that idiot little girl have gone. She's wasting my time.

"Hey. You. Have you seen a stupid girl walking around with blue hair and white eyes?" Gaara asked irritated.

"Why such bad manners young man."

"I asked a question, have you or have you not seen her?" he asked again

"Yea saw her. Blue hair, white eyes, small cute face. She went with an older man to the forest. There now leave." The salesman said angrily.

"Thank You." Gaara said and walked toward the forest.

/

**ITACHI POV**

"Hinata chan! Hinata!" Itachi yelled.

Itachi was worried now; he has asked everyone if they have seen her, but they all said no. he wouldn't know how to explain to Neji Hyuga about his cousin's disappearance.

"Hinata where are you! Please!" Itachi yelled again

Itachi ran to the forest thinking she got lost near the forest and was trying to get out the forest. But then he thought, Hinata hated dark places and wouldn't go in there anyways, plus it is so far away from the festival, so he decided to turn around and continue to look inside the festival.

/

**HINATA POV**

"SOMEONE P-PLEASE H-HELP ME! ANYONE!" Hinata yelled louder and louder. She was crying and begging the man to stop, but he wouldn't.

"Haha, yes! Scream scream scream! That makes my pleasure!" the man said.

"No. please!" Hinata begged again.

"What Do You Think You Are Doing?" A voice said in the background

"Who's there?!" the man said.

"Your worst nightmare!" The voice said as it revealed itself from the shadows.

"Gaara! Please save me!" Hinata screamed for help

"You foolish little girl, why would you follow a stranger?!" Gaara said. "And you Little Pervert! How dare you lay your hands on my fiancé?!" Gaara said in a threatened tone.

"Fiancé?!" The man asked

"Gaara….."

_FWOOOSH POOOMPH_

"Sand Burial!" Gaara called

Hinata screamed at the sight of blood and sand mixed together, splattering on her.

"HINATA!"

"HINATA IS THAT YOU?!"

"SASUKE! NARUTO!" Hinata cried out.

"Oh my goodness! Here's my jacket." Sasuke said as he put his jacket over her shoulder and wrapping her into a tight hug.

"Hinata its okay. We are here now." Naruto said. And once he saw the blood splattered on Hinata's face, he whipped out a napkin and wiped her face and kissed her cheek to sooth her frightened self.

"You….."Gaara started.

"What did you do to the man?" Naruto asked

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked

"You Damn Right Know What I Mean!" Naruto said

"…I CRUSHED HIM." Gaara said

"….."

Long silence filled the air and Hinata decide to get up and go home.

"P-please stop… Let's g-go h-home." Hinata recommended

They all nodded and trotted behind Hinata, watching her every move carefully. They all met up with a frantic Itachi near a concession stand.

"HINATA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Itachi threw as many questions as he had onto her.

"Yes I am fine. L-lets go h-home.'' Hinata replied with a small smile.

**OKAY DONE FOR 2 WEEKS OF MISSING AN UPDATE! IM GOING TO UPDATE 2 DAYS FROM NOW! OKAY! I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T GET MAD AT THIS CHAPTER IT IS LAST MINUTE TYPING! SORRRRRY _**


End file.
